MP3 players include digital music players capable of handling digital audio files in one or more file formats. Several formats for digital audio files exist, each offering its own combination of sound quality, compression rate, streaming capability, and other features. Some of the existing file formats are: AAC, ATRAC, MP3, AIFF, WMA, OGG, and WAV, but this list is not an exhaustive one. Portable digital audio players capable of playing digital audio files, and of storing them in large numbers, have become very popular. Such players are often referred to as MP3 players because of the popularity of that particular file format.
Traditionally, MP3 players have only been able to playback audio files upload from a computer and stored in the storage system of the MP3 player in one of aforementioned file formats. Additionally, most MP3 players have not included mechanisms for allowing the recording of music or sounds, nor do they provide support for external audio receiving devices. However, a voice recording mechanism is available for one MP3 player in widespread use, sold under the trademark iPod by Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. However, this microphone only allows a user to record single channel (mono) audio at 8 KHz (kilohertz) and attaches to the 3.5 mm Tip Ring Sleeve (TRS) connector on the iPod.
Furthermore, the body of the MP3 player can easily be dented or scratched and an LCD screen on the MP3 player cracked during the handling or usage of the device. Therefore, it is common for users to cover their MP3 players with a protective case. Protective cases for MP3 players can be composed of a variety of materials including, for example, leather, hard or soft plastic, rubber, or cloth.
While protective cases can provide protection for MP3 players from scratches and dents, the protective cases can hinder the coupling of external devices to the MP3 player. MP3 players sometimes couple to external devices through a female connector on the bottom or top of the MP3 player. External devices, such as audio receiving systems, are well-suited to couple to an MP3 player inside of a protective case. The material between the MP3 player and the external device can hinder a good electrical coupling between the male connector on the external device and the female connector on MP3 player because the length of the connector on the external device is equal to the length of connector on the MP3 player, not the length of connector plus the thickness of the protective case. The extra distance prevents the two connectors from completely and securely mating. In most cases, the MP3 player must be removed from the protective case before the external device can be used.
Newer models of the iPod and other MP3 players provide increased support for external devices, including devices to record sounds. Accordingly, a need or potential for benefit exists for an external device that is able to provide high quality stereo audio recording capability to MP3 players and a method of coupling the MP3 player to the external device when the MP3 player is enclosed in a protective case. Other needs or potential benefits may be apparent from this disclosure
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “comprise,” “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, mechanical, or other manner. The term “secured,” as used herein, is defined as firmly attaching, joining, fixing, fastening, or connecting one item to another item, in a manner appropriate for the specific items.